


worth a shot

by catbeans



Series: they get a strapon but this time in space [4]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Han Solo, M/M, Trans Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbeans/pseuds/catbeans
Summary: Luke caught Han looking over to the drawer a couple times too many to be accidental.The final time, Luke was mouthing along Han’s neck, Han’s hands squeezing at his hips each time Luke rocked down against him.“Have something to say?”Han’s Adam’s apple bobbed under Luke’s lips before he shook his head.“It looks like you do,” Luke said, and when Han’s only response was his breath hitching when Luke's teeth caught over the curve of his neck, “Do you want me to get it?”(They use the new one this time.)





	worth a shot

**Author's Note:**

> most of my time has been going into my not fanfic thing, but i got a prompt for this from a lovely person on tumblr because im still trying to stay active here while i write that! no guarantees but im always open to prompts for things i can do quickly like this because thats where all of my Big Thinking is going

Luke caught Han looking over to the drawer a couple times too many to be accidental.

The final time, Luke was mouthing along Han’s neck, Han’s hands squeezing at his hips each time Luke rocked down against him.

“Have something to say?”

Han’s Adam’s apple bobbed under Luke’s lips before he shook his head.

“It looks like you do,” Luke said, and when Han’s only response was his breath hitching when Luke's teeth caught over the curve of his neck, “Do you want me to get it?”

_ “Yes.” _

“You could have just said.”

Luke leaned back up to kiss him one more time before getting up from Han’s lap.

Han’s breathing was still a little heavy when Luke got up from the drawer, swallowing again when Luke dropped the strap-on and bottle of lube onto the bed to start unbuttoning his pants.

It was a few seconds of staring before Han started on his own.

He had kicked his pants off to land almost across the small room, pulling his shirt over his head by the time Luke had gotten the straps securely around his waist, tugging a couple times to check that it stayed steady.

“Turn over?”

Han didn't just yet; he pulled Luke back by the strap circling around his hip, tilting his chin up for Luke to kiss him again, but Luke didn't let him for very long before nudging at Han’s chest. Han dropped back on the bed, his eyes raking slowly over Luke before he turned over on his elbows and knees.

Luke got back onto the bed behind him. He squeezed some of the lube out onto his fingers, smearing it onto his left hand instead so he could get it warmed up a little more before tracing it over Han’s ass.

His shoulders tensed with a deep breath; Luke didn't move much from there yet, just barely dipping his fingertips inside until Han rocked back with a huff.

“Would you get on with it?”

_ “Now _ you’re asking.”

“Yes, I’m asking now, come on--”

Luke pressed his forefinger in to the middle knuckle before pulling back a second later.

_ “Luke.” _

Luke squeezed out a little more lube, whispering an apology when Han’s breath hitched again from the chill before slipping his middle finger in with the first.

Han groaned low in his throat, his legs shifting a little wider apart to rock back against Luke's hand.

Luke let him, rubbing his other hand over the small of Han’s back when he had to move to slick up his ring finger.

_ “Oh--” _

Luke bent down to kiss along Han’s spine as he started pumping his wrist again, slow, turning his fingertips just so until Han shuddered and gripped at the sheets.

“Luke,” Han said, his voice already low and rough, “please--”

Luke leaned forward just enough to kiss the back of Han’s head before he added a little more lube for his pinky.

“Oh, fuck…” Han took a deep breath and rocked back again. “That’s enough, Luke, please.”

Twice already; he had to be really itching for it.

Luke decided to indulge him that time without any more teasing, only partly because he wanted to try the new strap-on.

Luke bent his fingers again as he pulled his hand back, smiling to himself at the way Han’s hips twitched. Han looked over his shoulder while Luke got the lube again, biting his lip before he turned around just before Luke could get it onto the strap-on.

“Let me do it.”

Luke held his hand out for Han to smear the lube onto his own fingers, wiping his hand on the sheets as he leaned back on his heels.

It was only a soft buzz at first; Luke's breath still caught in his throat for a second, biting back a whine when Han held his hand a little tighter, back down over the strap-on more times than were really necessary to get it slick.

“Han,” he said, his voice threadier than he had meant it to be, “come on.”

“Now who’s impatient?”

“I didn't make you  _ be _ patient.”

“Then I’m getting back at you for all those other times.”

Luke took a deep breath and rocked forward into Han’s hand.

“Worth it?”

Luke bit the inside of his cheek to muffle a groan before he nodded.

“And  _ you _ didn't want to go in.”

“You've made your point,” Luke said. “Let me get to it.”

Han squeezed his hand around the strap-on one more time as he pulled back before turning over again. “Then get to it.”

Luke swiped a little more lube over Han’s ass just to be certain before he shuffled up behind him.

He put his left hand at Han’s back again, holding the tip of the strap-on against him for a couple seconds so it wouldn't come as a startle when he slowly pressed forward.

He had to tense up to remind himself to keep it slow at first.

It was a good thing he had started out with the other one the first few times, without the distraction of it buzzing over his clit while he got used to what to do; he stopped once he bottomed out, moving his hands to Han’s hips as he waited for Han to adjust to it.

That didn't take long.

Han’s knees shifted again, rocking back against Luke with a soft groan; Luke’s fingers twitched at his hips, the vibrations growing stronger with the movement, and Han didn't need to tell him to get on with it before Luke pulled back a few inches.

Han’s forehead tipped forward against his hands with another moan, Luke's breath hitching again as he rolled his hips.

“I can  _ feel _ that.”

Luke slowly started working up to a rhythm, not as easy at it had been with the other one; he still had to try to remember not to rush it, the steady buzz making him want to rock into it. “Yeah?”

“Just a little,” Han said breathlessly, “when you--”

He cut off with another groan when Luke bottomed out again.

_ “That.” _

It buzzed the most for him there, too; Luke stopped pulling back as far, only an inch or two before he rocked forward again.

He almost missed Han’s right shoulder shift, but he got it in time.

“Don’t.”

_ “Luke--” _

“You said wanted to try it?”

He was going to leave it at that, if Han had changed his mind, but he kept his hands where they were with a shaky nod.

He didn't last very long until his fingers were gripping tight in the sheets again.

Luke started pulling back a little farther, grinding forward each time he pressed back in; Han’s shoulders trembled each time he did it, biting back a moan when Luke leaned forward with his arms braced on either side of Han’s to kiss up along his neck.

Han tilted his head for Luke to keep kissing, rocking back against him with each thrust forward. Luke hadn't meant for his teeth to catch at the side of Han’s neck again when Han reached back to tug at the strap around his waist, keeping him close with a soft, needy sound that Luke could feel under his lips; he had to pause for a second, leaning his forehead on Han’s shoulder while he willed himself down from getting too close too soon.

He had to force his focus back onto Han and away from the steady buzz over his clit.

Luke kissed the back of Han’s shoulder as he slowly started rolling his hips again, back up his neck, bumping his nose against Han’s cheek to get him to turn enough to kiss him properly.

He almost wanted to reach around for Han’s dick, wanted to feel that sound muffled against his mouth, but there was always next time.

With all of his attention on Han, he didn't realize that trying not to focus too much on that buzzing had turned into trying not to focus on anything on his end until he winced at the uncomfortable tug at his side.

Han’s lips stopped moving against his.

“Okay?”

“Yes, it’s just…” Han’s breath hitched when Luke leaned back again to rub the heel of his palm against the thin scar sparking down his ribs towards his hip. “It’s tight again.”

Han let go of the strap around his waist and nudged at Luke’s belly until Luke pulled away, his breath catching again at the sudden emptiness. “You need that stuff?”

“Later, maybe.”

Han shakily rolled over to leave enough space by his side. “Lie down.”

Han leaned in to kiss him as soon as he did, not breaking away as he moved up into Luke's lap, his knees snug at Luke's sides.

“Better?”

Luke nodded as Han pulled back.

Han didn't go very far, leaning in to kiss him again before he sat up; he flattened his palm over Luke's chest, his thumb rubbing gently over the spark below Luke’s collarbone as he moved his other hand back to the strap-on.

Even just his hand started up a faint buzz as he kept it steady while he lowered himself down, growing stronger until Han was fully seated in his lap.

“You've been holding out on me with this,” Han said breathlessly as he started rocking down against Luke's hips, barely pulling up. “Took you this long to use it.”

Luke might have pointed out that Han hadn't brought it up before, either, if the words hadn't left him as soon as Han started rolling his hips, not pulling up at all anymore so much as just grinding down against him.

It was almost too much, but just almost.

Han didn't seem to notice when Luke shifted his feet back to bend his knees, his eyes half-lidded and his breathing heavy until he almost slipped forward with a needy whine when Luke started rocking up into him.

Han’s hand moved towards his dick, but he stopped, biting his lip as he reached for Luke's hand instead.

Luke slid his other hand up Han’s thigh to his hip, his thumb rubbing teasingly close as he linked their fingers together; Han started moving faster, the mattress beginning to squeak against the frame each time Luke rolled his hips up to meet Han’s. He nudged at Han’s hip to get him to lean back slightly, just enough that Han let out a stammered, “Oh, fuck…” as it tilted the strap-on against his prostate with each short thrust up.

Luke didn't think he would last much longer, with the buzzing over his clit and the way Han’s cheeks flushed, his hair falling over his eyes, but he didn't think he would need to.

He almost moved his hand from Han’s hip to his dick, almost, might need to if Han didn't come soon; Han’s movements were getting increasingly uneven and jerky, his hand clenching around Luke's, but he only dropped down one more time with a breathy groan before he came hot over Luke's belly.

Luke's eyes went wide, the buzzing slowing down; Han slumped back against his thighs, his breathing still heavy as his eyebrows twitched up when he looked down.

_ “Well.” _

“Worth the try?”

Han let out a deep breath that sounded close to a laugh, brushing his hair out of his eyes with a shaky nod.

“Did you come yet?”

Luke shook his head. “Not that you were making it easy for me not to.”

Han grinned, his face still flushed as he gingerly lifted himself up from Luke's lap; Luke had expected him to move down towards the foot of the bed, but he stayed where he was as he started unbuckling the straps, pulling them down Luke's legs once they were loose enough.

Luke was expecting him to move down  _ then, _ but he nudged Luke to the side, lying flat on his back before tapping his fingers against his mouth.

Luke raised an eyebrow; Han did, too, tapping again and pointedly looking between Luke's legs before back up to him.

Luke gestured to the come still warm over his skin. “I have to get something for this.”

“Not right  _ now,” _ Han said. “Is this gonna work with that?”

Luke testingly stretched to the side. “Worth a try.”

Han shuffled a little farther down the bed to make more room at the top for Luke's legs.

Luke carefully lifted one leg over Han’s shoulder, shimmying forward until he was above Han’s mouth. Han didn't give him any time to move down slowly, looping his arms around Luke's thighs to tug him down, and he didn't give any time before he started mouthing between Luke’s legs, either.

_ “Oh--” _

Luke could feel Han smiling around his clit.

He had to brace one hand on the wall behind them, his natural hand coming down to Han’s hair as he started rocking down against his mouth. If he had been getting back at Luke for any past teasing earlier, he wasn't anymore, pursing his lips tight and steadily laving his tongue over Luke's clit.

Han groaned when Luke’s fingers tightened in his hair, trailing off with a hum that made Luke's knees shake on either side of Han’s head even after the vibrator. That had been good--really good, better than Luke had expected--but Han’s mouth was so warm, rubbing his fingers along Luke's inner thighs, gentle tugs to get him to keep rocking against Han’s mouth.

He wanted to hold it off longer, wanted more of it, but he had already been trying so hard not to come before that he didn't have it in him to drag it out much more.

“Han…”

Han hummed again, circling his tongue faster over Luke's clit, but it was Han looking up at him that did it.

Luke barely had enough conscious thought left to remember that they hadn't checked to see if Chewie was in the ship before going to Han’s bunk; he moved his hand from the wall, clapping it over his mouth to try to stifle a moan as his thighs tensed. His whole body went tight as he kept rolling his hips against Han’s lips as the waves of it rocked through him, not stopping as Han just kept at it until Luke was nearly panting.

Han slowed down eventually, gently mouthing over him to bring him down soft until his mouth went still; Luke shakily shuffled back just far enough that he could slump down against Han’s chest without knocking into him.

He didn't have it in him to care just yet about Han’s come sticking between them as he caught his breath between kisses along Han’s neck.

“That’s getting gross,” Han murmured into Luke's hair, wriggling up against him as if Luke needed any emphasis.

Luke rolled off of him with a huff, looking around for something to clean them both off, but Han managed to reach for his discarded shirt without having to get up.

“Just get a--”

“Had to wash it anyway,” Han said, wiping at Luke's belly and then his own before tossing it away again. “Need your gunk?”

Luke nodded.

Han leaned in to kiss him before getting up from the bed, his legs still looking a little shaky as he dug around for the small tub of scar cream.

Watching him made Luke feel so  _ warm. _

“Turn over, gotta get your side.”

Luke turned onto his front with his arms folded under his chin. Han started from the side of the bed, smearing the cream over Luke's ribcage and along the back of his shoulder before he got back up, straddling the backs of Luke's thighs as he started on the rest of his back.

Luke twitched when Han got up closer to his neck, a little ticklish; Han leaned in again to kiss the back of his head, down to the back of his neck just above where he had to get more of the cream, enough of a different sensation to stop Luke from squirming under him.

“The rest, too?”

Luke nodded again.

Han got up with another kiss to the back of his head, just enough room at the foot of the bed for him to sit between Luke's legs to rub the cream where the scar stretched from his side to his thigh.

“Give it a minute and I’ll get your chest.”

“The sheets are a mess anyway,” Luke said, turning onto his side before Han got up again and he could lie flat on his back.

“You’re making me do laundry just about every day,” Han mumbled, but he still scooted between Luke's legs again to reach his chest.

“And whose fault is that?”

Han huffed a laugh and bent down to kiss the thick, tangled spark on Luke's chest before leaning back again to get more of the cream. He rolled it between his fingers for a few seconds, a little less chilled when he started rubbing it over the scar from the center out.

Luke didn't bother trying to keep from staring.

Han got nearly the same look on his face when he helped Luke with the cream as he did when he was doing repairs or navigating through a particularly rocky route, that careful focus with a faint crease appearing between his eyebrows as he traced his fingertips over each jagged line to make sure that he had gotten all of it.

“I think that does it.”

Luke reached up to tug Han down by his hair to kiss him before he could get up again to put the cream away.

“I’ll change them later,” Han said as he got back into bed, wrapping his arm tight around Luke's waist with his head on Luke's shoulder just out of the way of the cream still setting in. “You better be planning on using that thing again soon.”

“Oh, I will be.”

He could feel Han grinning again when he tilted his head down to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> @hansolosbi on tumblr!


End file.
